Moving On
by theghostchic
Summary: Veronica's found that her life was one great big lie. Now she's facing one of the worst things that could possibly happen and she still feels all alone, until a certain boy enters her life and makes everything better. LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's an Alternate Universe fan fiction. So there may be changes i.e. information on characters, changes in the major events in the series, and/or sequencing of the events may be altered.. If anything's blurry feel free to message me._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: Lie with me.

_My life is one big, fat, lie._

_It turns out that Jake Kane is actually my "father", although it makes me want to throw up by just thinking about it, Lily's murderer is still on the loose, and I just found out that my mom was a whore. Great._

_Had enough?_

_Well, I guess you don't know me then._

---

_It's lunch time._

_School's been frustrating, I mean, how can you concentrate on a huge History exam knowing that your ex-boyfriend slash half-brother is out there somewhere? How can you possibly concentrate knowing that the boy you once found "hot" and locked lips with was related to you?_

Veronica couldn't handle it all. Was she really a Kane? Did Duncan know? Did Lily know? Or worse, did her dad know?

She threw her lunch in the trash bin, she suddenly lost her appetite. She went over to the Duncan who was sitting on the well-known "09er" table, talking to Logan.

"Duncan, you've got a minute?"

"Well, well, well, what are _you_ doing here?" Logan said, "Oh, don't tell me, so now you're blaming Sean here of murdering Lily? Poor, poor kid, now he's got the 'Veronica Mars' chasing him around, I just hope he sleeps well tonight."

"I will, if Veronica's with me, but I'm not allowed to have hookers at home, so tell me when and where, I'd even do Camelot. I'm pretty sure you'd feel right at home there. Because, you know, being conceived in a low-class motel" Sean said making the whole table erupt with laughter.

Their words were like glass, cold, sharp and definitely painful. But she showed no emotion nevertheless—she's used to it.

"Uhm, sure Veronica..." Duncan said and followed her to a secluded area in the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure you know about this... but" She began, "You _do_ know about our parents being together a few years back. Right?"

"Veronica—what are you trying to say? Are we—"

"Yes, yes we are Duncan" And Veronica remained still, hoping to see Duncan's reaction.

"You're not serious..." He said, "What have I done?! It means that... Shelly's party..."

"Duncan, I am, what do you mean with Shelly's party?"

"The thing... It was some sort of something we wouldn't talk about... We had sex in the party."

"So it was you... You drugged and raped me..." She suddenly took interest in her shoes as she started shaking. _Not now, Veronica._

"I didn't rape you, Veronica! It was as if you had nothing to do with it, as if you weren't there. Could you please stop being a bitch and get over the fact that you weren't _raped _and be all paranoid! It's not easy for me either..." he said.

"Not easy?!" By this time she was practically screaming, "It wasn't _you_ who woke up in the morning looking for your underwear! It wasn't _you_ who lived a life full of lies. It wasn't _you_ who lost friends, a mother, and your whole life because of trying to solve Lily's murder. It wasn—"

"Shut up, Veronica! Shut up! I know we're half-siblings and all but for _once_, the world doesn't revolve around you and your foolish theories."

_Veronica, please, cool down, don't cry._

Too late, tears were running down her cheeks already. She started shaking and sat down on the pavement wiping her tears. Duncan just left, heading back to the 09er table. At least he left without trying to comfort her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She blurted out. Aside from the sniffing and the flushed face, she looked as if she didn't cry, just a bad case of... colds.

Logan stepped out looking at her sympathetically. _She looks so... weak, and fragile._ "You were... raped?"

"So, I bet you're thinking 'poor Veronica, she got raped', 'poor Veronica, she dated her brother for a year', 'poor Veronica, I feel bad about drugging her drink and leaving her in a guest room.' The joke's over. Where are the cameras Logan? Or are you that stupid of not taking advantage of 'the school slut' while she's crying and found out that her life's a big fat lie? I'd even give you an exclusive."

"Veronica it's not—"

"_The_ Logan Echolls, feeling sorry for me? Save it. I don't need anything from you. Just this once, I'm glad that we're not friends. That way I won't be feeling any remorse when I'm going to make your life a nightmare. Oh yeah, thanks for providing the drugs, everyone thinks you're a hero right now."

Veronica ran to the girl's bathroom and suddenly threw up. The last 2 conversations weren't exactly Kodak moments, you know.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_ She flushed the toilet and washed up. Went out and headed towards her locker. With the word "slut" spray-painted on it. Again. Somehow she felt relieved that everyone was there. At least it was as if nothing happened.

---

Veronica was walking up the stairs of the Kane Software Company, she _had_ to end things with Jake Kane. She needed proof, anything, proof that they weren't related. As she approached the lobby, hoping to pull another stunt that'll convince the receptionist to give her access to Jake Kane's office, the familiar scent of Vodka filled the air. The stench of alcohol mixed with cheap perfume. It was all too familiar. The messy blond hair still smelled of sweet lavender. That was what she missed most about mom...

_Mom?? No wonder. Mom did have a relationship with Jake Kane, could she have possibly came back to end things? To pick up where they started? Divorce with dad? Anything? There were pictures of me that drove her out of this town in the first place... was she that selfish to go to the people who were trying to get her out of here because she doesn't care if I die?_

_Way to go, Mom._

It was as if a light bulb lit over her head. Her adrenaline was pumping; her cocky smile crept slowly on her face that made electricity-like currents jolt through her body. She always had this feeling when she knows that she'd hit the jackpot.

_Clarence Wiedman._

"Mom?" She asked, "Lianne?"

The blond woman suddenly turned around and saw Veronica, her facial expressions as mixed up as a jigsaw puzzle. She couldn't read them. She needed to know what was going on.

Veronica saw fear and sadness in her eyes. Probably scars from her "1 year journey" away from Neptune. As soon as their eyes met, Lianne approached her and whispered.

"Honey? Is that you? Hold on a sec. Hide for a while, I can't be seen with you. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you, ok? Please. Just don't do anything foolish, I'll see you later."

Veronica hid in a nearby storage room beside Clarence Wiedman's office. She pressed her ear by the wall and listened to what they were talking about.

"Lianne, you do know why you're here, right?" Clarence asked.

"Yes. You see, it is essential that you are never to show your face in Neptune." A second voice came in, "Little Veronica here has found out about our relationship a few years back, you do know what this means, right? You're going to have to leave. Because of your _pest_ of a daughter, she could grab her share of the Kane savings account. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

_Jake Kane...It's Jake Kane. _

Veronica started shaking, how could all this happen? She was going to explode. She just can't help but think that her mom cheated on her dad and left them. She needed something, something to prove that she was really Keith's daughter. Anything.

She wanted to sing horribly, just like Keith, she wanted to look like him. Have the same hair color, anything that reminded her that Keith was her real father and that this was some horrible joke played on her.

Because of her mother, her dreams of picking up after they left off have been shattered.

Her life wasn't ever going to be the same. She'd spent her whole life adjusting to change—and it looks as if her dreams of settling in, retiring from that complicated life of 'change'. Change just happens to be an old friend. Change just... finds her.

---

_It's getting late. And they're still talking. I've lost track and now I'm just tired, hungry, scared and lonely._

_And oh yeah, the room's starting to smell of moth balls and rat poo. I thought this was one of the most prestigious companies? Oh great. I know why. A __janitor closet.__ Score one for Veronica Mars._

_It's 8 pm. Dad must've been tracking my cell phone again. Oh wait—battery's dead. Oh well._

_What the? The door's locked. Darm it. How am I going to get out now?_

_Wait—what's that sound? MOM??_

Veronica unlocks the door using some wire she found on the floor. She rushed into the room worried what that strange sound was.

"MOM?!" She screamed. It's not everyday that you hear glass shatter, a scream—her mom's actually, her voice was sort of etched into her mind, the worst case scenario was just playing like a movie in her head. Her mother's dead, she gets killed as well, Duncan is behind it along with every other kid on Neptune High, no one even goes to her funeral. Her dad will be too upset and decide to kill himself. What's the point of living when the only reason you're alive is gone? Then unicorns appear out of nowhere with the fairy godmothers and everyone lives a happy life.

Her jaw dropped at the site of Celeste Kane's body lying there, her head bleeding.

Soon after she could feel like her head was bleeding too. And everything faded into black.

---

A/N: what did you guys think?

I'm thinking if I should add Piz into the story. :)


	2. Screaming Infidelities

_A/N: Sorry if anything was blurry in the last chapter. I hope everything is explained here. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VM. If i did.. erm. HOORAH!**_

_Where am I? _

Veronica stood up, she was going through a massive headache and needed help immediately. It's morning already. Realizing that her cell phone was in her pocket, but she remembered that it lost battery last night. Veronica choked sobs, she could hardly breathe, what has she brought upon herself now? Her head was bleeding and the pain was unbearable.

_Great, no battery, where am I? This place looks oddly familiar but—ouch. My head._

Veronica's head throbbed with pain. Her clothes where soaked in dry blood and the bleeding steadied. Her rapid breathing was getting her no where. Her head was pounding—begging for medical attention immediately. Her legs were wobbly and as she started walking slowly, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

Veronica needed to go somewhere. Anywhere. But with no car, cell phone, and money, she decided to walk. Wherever she was, it looked like it was far from civilization—hectares of land only turned out to be something of the past in Neptune for everything was industrial, and mostly wildlife reservoirs had this kind of environment. But what did she have to do with this all? She could be at Mexico for Christ's sake. And walking home from this point wouldn't be exactly... "safe".

It took her a while to realize where she was, she was in 09er territory. Who wouldn't recognize the large pools, neat gardens and the sweet smell of money going to waste? At least she was getting somewhere.

"Hey! Lady! In case you haven't noticed, this is private property so I suggest that you run off to your magazine friends and stop annoying us and just... evaporate or something unless you want that nice camera of yours to be shattered into pieces."

_Wait, the voice, it's familiar,_

Her head throbbed and her vision was getting blurry. Still, she needed to go ask for help. She couldn't even distinguish who the person was.

"Excuse me, can I use your phone?" She asked while trying to stand up.

"Veronica?" He asked

She wanted to say something, but her body begged to differ. And for the second time in 24 hours, everything turned to black.

"Easy there..." He said, "What's happened to you?"

------

"Honey, are you alright?" Veronica's father approached her hospital bed, "What happened?"

"Just peachy. I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now." She smiled. If it wasn't for Logan she'd be dead. But that still didn't change the fact that he'd been a jackass to her especially when she needed him along with all her other friends.

"Dad, I just want to go home" She said. Maybe a few nights watching movies with Back-up and Wallace could get her mind off what happened. Too much had happened in the same night.

But where was her mom? Everything didn't seem to add up. All she heard was Jake Kane and Lianne discussing about what they should do to avoid a scandal about Veronica being the biological daughter of Jake.

_Where was her mom at that time? What happened to Celeste? Is she alive? Who hit her? Probably the same person who hit me... Maybe Jake Kane had Celeste killed... Or what? I hope she's alive. I'll look into it soon. It's a Monday tomorrow... How could I tell Duncan about his mom?_

-------

Veronica was walking down the corridors of Neptune High. Suddenly she felt someone push her to the wall, shouting.

"What have you done to my mom?!" Duncan shouted.

"I've done nothing, Duncan, nothing. I just saw her there, bleeding and then that's all I could remember" She reasoned. _Why was everybody out to get her?_

"I don't believe you" He said, "How could you assault her??"

"Assault her?! DUNCAN! It's me, Veronica. I help people, not _hurt_ them... Besides I haven't done anything."

"That was the Veronica I knew a year ago. The old Veronica wouldn't _pin_ Lily's death on my father _and_ hurt my mom."

"They're my parents, too at least one of them. But maybe if both of them were, they'd probably abandon me. Ha ha." Veronica said.

"How could you be possibly making a joke out of this?" Duncan said, if looks could kill, Veronica would be dead right now, then maybe wake up and... uhm... die. Again.

"Well Duncan, you know me...I can't believe you. I've never done anything. Possibly the person who started this rumor was just setting me up. Your mom was in Clarence Weidman's office after the meeting your dad, Clarence Weidman and my mom had. Perhaps she was there, not speaking at all, but that would be impossible, right? Anyway, someone could've set me up. I was going to help your mom but _no_, the person who set me up just had to bash my head and dump me off at the Echolls residence. Do explain that to me."

"You've got a week." He snarled, "Just _one _ week to prove your innocence or we're filing charges."

"Thanks, _brother_. Thanks for the scar on my head. I'm _sure _the ladies will love it." She said and walked away.

"I shouldn't have saved her..." Logan said to Dick and his friends, probably loud enough for Veronica to hear. Intentionally or unintentionally, she heard him, alright.

----

"Earth to Mars..." Wallace waved his hand in front of Veronica who wasn't removing her gaze from the 09er table.

"Ah, so he lives." She finally responded.

"Sorry. Things have been pretty hectic since I got on the basketball team." He reasoned, taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich.

"Wallace, a tuna sandwich? I'm sorry but you've gotta join the big, bad, boys now, what would they say if their soon-to-be-appointed Team Captain still snacked on home-made sandwiches and... Snack Packs?" She titled to the table of the basketball team, feasting on Pizza as if it was their first time to eat something _other_ than protein bars in years... oh wait, maybe it was. Oh well.

"Well, you know how much they love little lunch boxes. They say it's a major turn on." Wallace said defensively. Taking a larger bite out of his sandwich.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit." She said, still not removing her gaze from the 09er table. _God, how much things have changed since the good ol' days._

---

Veronica saw Logan by his locker, she quickly dragged him inside the girl's bathroom. Locked the door and put out an "Out Of Order" sign.

"Listen, thanks for saving me." Veronica smiled. Logan saving her, no matter how unusual it may be, was the first good thing he's ever done to her in a year. So she had to at least shed off some pride and thank him.

"I shouldn't have helped you." Logan said, "I shouldn't have... Look at what you've done to Duncan, he's a complete mess. And _you_ get to live the perfect life. So what if you found out that some billionaire was your father? That's a blessing. And you had to be all... 'Veronica Mars' and destroy a completely good thing."

"Logan, it's complicated..." She said, leaning on the countertop. "It's not like this is some thing I can easily welcome into my life."

"I'm sorry. For being alive, I mean. I know you hate me... Why would I even bother thanking you?" She said quietly, walking past him and exiting the room.

"Veronica—"

He never did hate her. But right now he hated himself for actually saying that.

---

_So this is what they call true father-daughter bonding. After telling your father about the head-bashing, stowing away, fights in school and ending up at Logan Echolls' house, we eat. While there's an unbearable silence between us, we just spend the night quiet from all the shock, sleep then when you wake up it's over. That's why I love my dad. He's so fair and— _

"You're grounded."

"What?!" Veronica yelled, "This _can't _be happening to me, dad! I've got 6 days to prove that I didn't assault Celeste Kane, they wouldn't even let me enter the hospital without being thrown away by some bouncer."

"Are you sure you didn't?" He asked.

_"_You are my father. How could you _not_ believe me! All I remember is entering the room, trying to dial 911 then everything turning into black." She said quietly.

Veronica took a deep breath, hugged her dad and went towards her bedroom. "I'm going to sleep, good night, dad." And she shut the door, praying that the nightmare would be over.

---

They said that I have 6 days to prove my innocence, perhaps the best way is going there and getting hold of at least one of the security camera tapes within the area.

Veronica wore an orange wig, shades, heavy make-up, a business suit and tied her "hair" into a messy bun.

" 'Scuse me, madam," said Veronica, to the receptionist, who happened to look very busy.

"Jake Kane is fully booked with appointments and seminars until the next 3 months." The jet black haired woman instantly replied.

"Uhm, yes. I was just wondering, my boss, you see, had an appointment with Mr. Jake Kane 3 days ago. He happened to forget the time and place—he needs it in his "Memorial Wall" a little to obsessed, isn't he? Anyway, his git of a son threw away the first one and he asked me to know what time and venue the meeting took place in. May I have a look at your records? Don't worry, he'll treasure the moment for a lifetime. It's sad how his lifetime could be a span 6 years. He'll retire by then. Could you believe it? He's almost 70 and this is like one of those surprises he needs to keep him through the day." She said. She'd practiced her English accent for hours now, it's surprising she's done this well.

"Uhm, sure, and your boss' name is?"

"Marco. Marco Freeman." Said Veronica.

The woman brought out a thick planner, it was covered in leather. She slowly undid the buckle and examined each page, one by one.

"Hmm, looks like no one by the name of Marco Freeman had an appointment with Jake Kane."

"Oh. There isn't? Let me see." She snatched the notebook and started reading and memorizing everything that Jake Kane did on that day.

_So. Who went in and out of Jake Kane software?_

She memorized the page and gave it back to the receptionist. "Thanks so much. I don't think Marco is here. This must be another prank. Damn it. Well, thanks anyway. Uhm, do you happen to know the manufacturer of your security cameras? Mr. Freeman needed the best there is."

"Oh." The receptionist—also known as "Krista". It said so in her nametag. She started scribbling something in a piece of paper.

----

Veronica retrieved a security tape from Kane Software "pretending" to be the "DigiCorp" president and requesting tapes to modify their cameras. This was too easy.

While watching the surveillance camera video.. She saw something she didn't want to see.


	3. Bathroom Dilemmas

_**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter, i know I did. Sorry for the late update, it's just that the internet is being mean to me—again. Gah, Anyway, please, please, please review and tell me what you think**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VM**_

Chapter 3: Bathroom Dilemmas.

_Panic completely took over her. She was worried that the head-splitting shriek came from her mother. As she was running towards the room, praying that something wrong didn't happen, she completely forgot about the figure behind her. When she entered the room, she noticed that it was completely empty—(Except for the body that lay lifeless on the floor)—Her eyes fixed on the bleeding body in the room, it wasn't her mother, but it was Celeste Kane. A wave of relief swept over her. As she started dialing 911, she stole a glance at the security camera. But then someone managed to attack her and that was all she could remember._

Veronica replayed the moment over and over again in her head while trying to figure out how they managed to edit the video to appear like she was the one who bashed Celeste's head open. The video played like this:

1. A woman hits Celeste, although there is no proof that it's Veronica because the camera was only focused on the back of the woman's blond head.

2. Veronica looks at the camera.

3. It cuts to Veronica entering the room.

4. And a faceless figure hits her from behind.

_It was obvious that they edited the video. But the problem is that there was no evidence that I didn't do it, because those jackasses changed the damn evidence and if I did point out in court that I didn't do it and the edited the video, they wouldn't believe me at all... It all didn't seem to add up. Perhaps this is blackmail. Yes. It could be... _Veronica pressed play, and watched the tape play again. She took a deep breath. It pained her to see how stupid she was. _But who and why would they want to blackmail me? I haven't done anything..._ Veronica frowned, _Okay, I might have.__Stupid question._

She thought for a while, then quickly retrieved the bug from the other room, she fast forwarded it to a few minutes before the incident.

"Shut up, Celeste." Lianne hissed, "Don't you dare do anything to my daughter."

"What happens if Clarence's finger accidentally taps on that gun?" Celeste said, "Hm. I wonder."

"Don't you dare—"

Veronica jumped at the sounds of shrieks and glass breaking, _Yes... It could be.__Celeste was blackmailing mom. Could it be? The gun pointed to..._ She froze. _They tried to kill her. And mom just... assaulted Celeste. Yes. It makes all the sense in the world. But how come it didn't turn up in the tape?_

She slowly pressed rewind and observed the time frames. She found out that there was a 5 minute gap. She smiled to herself... "Phase two of operation 'Get me out of jail' is complete. Just one more..." She told herself proudly.

-------------------

Veronica walked down the halls of Neptune High, suddenly taking interest on her shoes. As she walked, she didn't notice the tall, muscular blond who stood in front of her. She accidentally hit him and when she took one look at his face who wearing that annoying smirk as always. She panicked and left the corridor immediately, without saying a word.

Because of all the suspense with the tape, she had completely forgotten about Logan. So everybody wanted her dead. "Oh joy." She said to herself, she walked quickly past Wallace and Mac. Heading straight for the girl's bathroom, she put the 'Out of Order' sign and hid in one of the cubicles. Crying softly, first her father isn't her father. Second, her mom just risked jail just to save her. She _hated_ her mom for making her life worse. Even though Lianne was successful of stopping that bullet going through her head, where was she all those times she needed a mother? Where was she all those times her father needed and wanted his loving wife to return home? Where was she when Veronica needed her special waffles with chocolate syrup that would melt in her mouth every time she had a bad day? She left Veronica staring by the window hoping day after day, and finally Veronica learned that hoping won't get you anywhere. She was just sick of it all. She cried to herself for crying too much, she cried to herself for being so stupid, thinking that perhaps there was a chance that everything would be normal again.

She heard the door open. She quickly wiped the tears of her face. Fixed her jacket and waited for the person to leave.

"Veronica?" She heard Logan say, "I know you're here. I saw you come in."

Why did Logan have to come? Did he wish to see more of the puny Veronica Mars crying her wittle tears out because the person she hated actually saved her life?

Logan looked at the cubicles one by one, knowing that Veronica couldn't hide. When he found her bag sitting by the side of the toilet, he knocked. Still no answer. He knocked one more time. "I'll just have to keep knocking all day...Knock knock." He said quietly.

"I can't believe you! This is a fucking girl's bathroom! Get out!" An agitated Veronica burst out screaming at him, "You know what? I'm sick of all this. Please, for the love of God, annoy me some other day. I can't handle all your shit right now. I do have my boundaries, you know. But you guys don't respect that..." Tears started running down her pale white skin, she sniffled and wiped them away. "Like you care. So, Logan. What have you got to say now?"

He stared at her in disbelief and slowly pulled her into a hug. Veronica retaliated, pushing him away, "Let go of me! Let go of me! Logan. Let go..." was all she managed cause soon after she gave in and cried on to his chest.

"They want me dead." She mumbled, "Everyone does."

When Veronica calmed down, there was an awkward moment between the two. Imagine two people bound to hate each other end up in a girl's bathroom, desperately wishing that something would happen that'll get them out of this predicament.

"So..." Veronica said, "Do you wish you hadn't comforted me? I mean, seriously. One moment you're 'I wish I didn't save you' and the next you're bursting into a bathroom—The girl's bathroom, I might add—and hugging me. Are you _sure_ you wish that hadn't happened?"

Logan looked at her and turned away. "No. I don't." and left the room. Veronica stood there. She just made a big fool of herself, and this time she wasn't happy when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

-------------------

"Duncan, my dear" Veronica said, "How does it feel to be a son of a bitch? I mean, really, the son of a bitch." She smiled at him mischievously, her eyes filled with fury. She dumped tapes and photographs of a wall—(which had some traces of gunpowder)—also a list of people who entered Kane software on that day

"And a little present for your father." She handed him a photograph of Celeste locking lips with Kane Software's head of Customer Service, "Don't worry, even if you rip that picture to shreds, I've emailed this picture to all his accounts, posted it on his office wall, I also placed this in the mail and on the windshield off your dad's car which he'll probably see in two minutes. Toodles." She smiled and left Duncan speechless.

While eating her lunch, Veronica recounted what happened in the bathroom. It was stuck on her head all day. She sighed and continued sifting through her 'Mystery Stew'. Maybe it was all a joke. They've played this kind of trick on her before, so why think that he actually meant it now? She sighed—again and dozed off for a few seconds. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the thought of why Logan had acted that way. She groaned and put her head in her hands. Once again, all her thoughts led back to that... arrogant...She groaned again... Hitting herself on the head for thinking too much about a simple hug. But what bothered her was the warmth of his body. It felt good. But Veronica Mars wasn't all about warmth, unicorns and rainbows. She was way beyond all that.

_Duncan. Now that's a thought,__hmm. Maybe everything was getting tougher for him. We're pretty much going through the same thing. But the difference was that he suffered a mental illness and I'm constantly trying to get killed. If I haven't ended up on Logan's—Argh, again. Veronca, what' wrong with you? It's just a hug anyway. But it wasn't like... damn it now I'm confused._

There was like a war going on in Veronica's head, Logan this, Logan that. "Stop about all that Logan—"

"You rang?" Logan said, "I'm been sitting here for 2 minutes and you didn't even see me."

"Did I just say that out loud?" Veronica said, all color drained from her face. "Anyway, where are your friends? Did Dick get himself handcuffed in a hotel room naked and lost the keys again?" She said childishly.

"When I told you that I didn't regret this or that it wasn't a joke, I meant it." He said sternly, looking straight at her ice-cold blue eyes.

"Right..." She said and rolled her eyes, "How are you holding up with your parents? I saw the tabloids..."

"I'm not surprised to know that my father was a cheat. But my mom's all depressed about it, which sucks."

"Ah, the beauty of the media. Sucks to be you, I wonder how it's like. Oh—wait, I do!" She said harshly.

Logan looked down, it was his fault that the article about her father being a fraud who chased down the Kanes reached the newspapers, magazines and the internet... practically in most parts of the city. Since that so-called 'incident' Veronica wasn't welcome in most parts of the city. She became an outcast, all because of Logan Echolls.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him and left the table, leaving a very disappointed and hurt Logan eating alone. His friends were all at Mexico, and he somehow stayed to be with her. Logan got a glimpse of Veronica's life that exact moment. He was alone and hoping that something spectacular would happen if he took the risk, which unfortunately, just like the figure walking away right in front of him, never happened.

---------------------

Even though he did this to Veronica, isolated her, shamed her, betrayed her...She still felt like she wasn't alone whenever she was with Logan, whenever their eyes would meet, or whenever they'd have talks, hugs, tears—(Veronica, at least)—and fights. It all seemed perfectly normal. Oh, the irony of it all.


	4. Sorry About Caitlin

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys enjoy the new update. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Please review, you guys make me happy. I love my reviewers!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.**

----

**3 days ago.**

"Veronica!" Logan called, running after her.

"What do you want, Logan? I'm busy trying to clear my name here, I have 3 days..." She said groggily, walking towards her locker.

"I think Caitlin's cheating on me."

Veronica looked at him, she furrowed her brows as she drummed her fingers on the cold metal of her bright yellow locker. She slowly bent her head and her thumbs massaged her temples. "Okay. I'll check on it later..."

"What? No comments or side jokes? God, Veronica, you really _are_ messed up." Logan said, lifting his arms for dramatic effect.

She smiled at him slowly. He noticed the black circles under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and the messiness of her hair. "Whoa. You're like a walking corpse or something." He added.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, "I'll give you the results tomorrow. But I need a favor..."

----

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Logan said as he stared at her. "I'm not going to put this... bug in her necklace...And tell her that I'm going to go to LA for my father's movie premiere."

"Suit yourself." Veronica huffed, approaching her car, "You just wasted 30 minutes of my life. 30 minutes I should've used for proving my innocence. Now, because of you, I'm going to jail."

"Fine, fine." Logan said, "I'll do it."

Veronica smiled at him slyly and patted him on the back, "I knew you would, Echolls."

After 10 minutes of watching Logan do what was told of him, Veronica opened her laptop, and studied the Lily Kane case. _How did Lily's shoes go to Abel Koontz's possession? If the shoes were in Lily's room all day, Abel couldn't just waltz in and take them. That would be stupid... He's being set up._ Veronica yawned, darkness was completely taking over her as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Logan said, shaking Veronica's shoulder slightly. Veronica groaned, "5 more minutes, mom."

"Okay, Honey." Logan said, making an impression of a woman's voice horribly.

"You're drunk again, mom. There's some coffee on the table" she grunted, still asleep.

Logan sighed and at some point felt sorry for her. "Veronica, what do we do now?"

"Huh?" Veronica stirred, "Oh. Sorry. I was just... having a dream. What do we do? We wait."

"Wait where? My place?"

"If you want." Veronica said tiredly.

Veronica let out a low whistle as she entered the Echolls' household. She stood, "What now?" she asked.

"You told me already. We wait. Don't tell me that you've forgotten..." He said.

"Very funny." She remarked and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"So, how are things with Duncan?" Logan asked.

She pointed to her eyes and the black circles under them, "You see these? Sorry Joe, Rocky can't fight tonight."

"I'll just pretend I understood that."

"I'm just tired."

"You should've said that." Logan smirked.

"You can't say I didn't try." She giggled.

"Any news on Caitlin?"

"Erm, she's just at home, watching tv..." She lied, Caitlin actually called a guy and invited him over. Veronica sighed, she just disobeyed the first principal of Private Investigating: Do not lie to your client.

"Really? She doesn't do that a lot..." Logan mumbled.

"I didn't get the impression that she was a stay-at-home-watch-tv kind of girl, either..." _Cause she isn't._ She told herself, but she couldn't bring herself to be the bearer of bad news, especially to Logan. Who was going through too much in his life.

"If she's cheating, you don't need to lie." Logan said quietly.

"I'm not lying." She reasoned. "I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me." She said and rushed towards the hall. When fixing her appearance, she noticed how beautifully made their guest bathroom was. She _had_ this life before, and now it was all gone. She got startled as she received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica." Said a woman's voice, she recognized it immediately.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Fennel. What's the matter?"

"It's Wallace. He just collapsed." She said, her voice slightly shaking.

"What? Where? When? How? Can I visit him now?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he's in surgery."

"What?!" She exclaimed, "Okay Mrs. Fennel, please tell me w-when I c-can go. I'm really sorry." She choked out.

"Don't worry." His mother replied. Veronica loosened up at the sound of her voice, it was surprisingly—calm.

"Okay, please don't hesitate to call me." Veronica pleaded then said good-bye.

Veronica sunk down on the floor. And took deep breaths. _Calm down. Calm down. Think, happy thoughts—Damn it this isn't going to work_.

Finally, she stopped herself from crying. She then went out of the bathroom and joined Logan in the living room. She saw Logan listening intently to the bug they put on Caitlin's necklace.

"You told me she was watching TV. Well she's doing anything other than watching TV." He hissed.

"So?" She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not paying you to lie to me. It's _Caitlin_ for God's sake! I can't stand listening to this... All I hear is moaning now." Logan scowled and threw the headphones to the floor, not leaving his gaze which was firmly set on her eyes.

"Sorry." She said and turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose hard. _Be strong._

"So Veronica Mars is going to cry? I'm the one who heard his girlfriend have sex with another guy." He asked, coldly.

"Jackass." She said and packed the equipment. "You just wasted another 2 hours of my life. 2 hours I'm not getting back. 2 hours I wish I could take back—but I can't."

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Not that you'd care." She grunted and left the house.

Once in the car, Veronica started driving, driving towards no direction in particular. She stopped by the corner, and she took deep breaths, calming herself.

"Veronica!" Shouted a voice, she turned around to see the annoying sunshine yellow truck parked behind her car—she groaned and started massaging her temples. Logan left his car and ran towards hers. There was a migraine acting up and she couldn't concentrate—she wanted to get away, but she couldn't. She wasn't too sure that it was the migraine's doing, or maybe the furious beating of her heart and a certain boy who was running towards her that made her glued to the spot.

"Leave me alone..." She said, "I'm going to the hospital."

"What? Why?" He asked, concerned about her.

She shut her mouth tight and shook her head, _as if he'd care._

"I care, Veronica, I care." He said softly, as if he was reading her mind.

And that got her. Fresh, hot tears threatened to fall. She closed her eyes, making the tears roll down her cheek. "Wallace."

"Come here..." he said and opened her door and put his arms around her, stroking her hair."It'll be alright."

"How can you say that? Coming from a person like you—especially. You're making everything no where _near_ alright." She said into his chest. "I need to go." Breaking free from his grasp. "I promised dad I'll be home before dinner." She got into the car left. Leaving Logan shocked at what she said. Bending his head in defeat.

Logan returned to the living room, and noticed a piece of paper sitting proudly on the coffee table.

_Sorry about Caitlin, though._ Was all it said, Logan held the piece of paper firmly and set off to Veronica's house.

----

Veronica and her dad were eating dinner peacefully and silently, they were always like that after something big happened, namely—Wallace's surgery.

_Knock, Knock._

"Honey, would you get hat?" Her dad asked.

"Okay, dad. I'm done eating, by the way."

"Alright, so you're asking me to do the dishes?"

"Please?" She asked, and furrowed her brows. Her dad rolled his eyes and did it without hesitation.

The knocking became more persistent. Veronica rolled her eyes and went outside. Her jaw dropped.

It was no one other than Logan Echolls. "Hey Veronica" he said sheepishly.

She closed the door behind her and turned around, to make sure if her father had been there.

"Hey."

She jumped when she felt his lips on hers. Her hands flew around his neck, and his hands to her waist—holding her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart. Veronica laughed nervously. "What was that?" She asked.

"A kiss. Look it up." He smirked and left.

She leaned on the door, the following events had just caught her in utter surprise—that was _her_ job, sneaking up on people and catching them in surprise, not the other way around. But Logan just kept on surprising her.

She sighed and went back into the apartment, she saw her dad, sitting on the couch, his fingers drumming on the arm rest angrily, looking at her expectantly, he opened his mouth to say something but Veronica beat him to it.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as surprised as you are." She said and headed towards her room.

Keith chuckled slightly. _Kids._

----

**Present**

"Tell me why I'm doing this." Logan groaned, who was driving Veronica towards the hospital.

Veronica smiled, "One, I need to see Wallace, two, I don't have a ride—a certain _someone_ got my car towed, three, you kissed me, four, you kissed me—in front of my dad, and five, you kissed me—in front of my dad."

Logan grinned, "Oh let it rest, I didn't know that we weren't allowed to park in front of the driveway."

"I think you did."

"Fine, I just wanted to bring you home a few times. But I didn't know that I had to drive you across the state."

"We can hardly call the hospital 'across the state' you know." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Smart ass." He mumbled.

"You're just secretly happy that I got cleared of all charges, you like me, you _love _me." She said tauntingly.

Logan fell silent and his face got drained of all color, "No—I—"

"Ha! I was just joking, and you had to take it seriously." She teased. "We're here. Thanks for the ride."

She walked towards the front desk—she hated hospitals. "Wallace Fennel, please." She asked. The nurse nodded at her and directed her to a room in the ICU ward. "This way, please." The woman opened the door, to see Wallace sleeping. Veronica smiled at her gratefully and sat beside him. Holding his hand firmly. _Come on Fennel. You've been asleep for too long. You can do it, Superfly._

She hated seeing him like this, the once lively and annoyingly fun-to-be-with Wallace unconscious on a hospital bed, weak and his face drained of all color. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

"Wallace, talk to me." She croaked.

When she realized that Wallace wouldn't just wake up and smile just like in the movies, Veronica frowned. This is real life. And there isn't going to be some miracle worker or fairy godmother who will appear and heal him—miracles don't exist.

"Listen, I've been cleared of all charges! The blackmail worked." She attempted to say deviously, but her voice was cold and distant, so... empty. This is the 3rd time she'd been in the hospital. The 1st one was when her mother overdosed in drugs. The 2nd was after being hit by a hooded figure—she had yet to figure that out. And now, the 3rd was watching her best friend fight for dear life.

"Please wake up. You've been asleep for days." She pleaded. "Please?"

"Please? With a cherry on top? Don't die on me, Fennel. You're freaking me out. What's taking you so long to wake up? Everyone's waiting for you. _Please,_ Wallace."

Veronica bent her head in defeat, desperately trying to stifle her cries and pleas. She then looked up, and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. _This must mean something._ But it didn't, the monitors showed that there was no change. She bent her head in defeat again, then silently cried with him.

"Hey there, Veronica." Said a voice.

"Hi Duncan..." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"I'm just here visiting my grandmother. Who are you here for?"

"Wallace." She croaked, "He's been unconscious for days."

Duncan sat down beside her, and looked at her reassuringly. "I forgive you." He said.

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness, Duncan, I think it's the other way around..." She said coolly.

"Okay, then, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She turned her head to smile at him. "I just want this—thing, behind us."

"Me too."

"So, how's my big brother?" she asked, trying to hide the disgust written all over her face.

"I'm not used to that, yet." Duncan said, and laughed slightly. "It scared the hell out of me."

"Tell me about it." Veronica said, quietly and laughed a bit.

"Tell me you'll be okay, okay?" Duncan said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll beat Fennel up if he's the reason my little sis is crying."

_Partly Wallace, partly mom, partly dad, and partly Logan—those were the reasons and the people she cried for._

----

Veronica didn't cry anymore after visiting Wallace that day. She smiled—maybe everything was going to be better.

----

_**A/N: do you like it? Review and tell me what you think. :D**_


	5. The Movie

**A/N: Just a chapter without the drama for now, Veronica needs rest from her too hectic-ish life. haha. but thanks for reading this chapter, though.**

**---**

**Chapter 5: The Movie Involving Old English People, Cowboys, Vampires and Guns,**

**---**

Veronica was running down the halls of Neptune High, a smile etched on her face. She ran down the hall, turned right into the cafeteria and ran outside. She looked around and saw her best friend, Wallace eating his snack pack, again. She ran up to him and engulfed him into a giant hug.

"Oh Wallace! I've missed you! Why didn't you tell me that they let you out of the hospital! You broke a poor girl's heart!" She said, imitating one of the actors in a movie that they used to watch together—yet she still couldn't grasp the concept, she always found old English people, cowboys, vampires and guns weaved together in one movie...confusing—she didn't let her mind dwell on that any longer. There was something much more important—he best friend was home.

"Veronica? Veronica. You're freaking me out." Wallace said, his tone etched with worry. "I'm trying to impress someone so please... you know... back off. They'll think we're dating."

"Oh. Alright, Supahfly. Wouldn't wanna mess your grove, with the ladies." She replied copying one of the gangsters she had seen—once again—on that movie involving old English people, cowboys, vampires and guns, punching Wallace's arm not-so-playfully.

"You watch too much tv." Wallace teased, taking another spoonful of his snack pack.

"Wallace," She warned, "What did I say about snack packs?"

"Uhm, they're food from the devil?" He replied, clueless. Then chuckling slightly at Veroinca's baffled expression.

"How is your lady going to like a man eating a snack pack?" Teased Veronica, pinching his cheek. "Who's the wittle Wallace? Who? Aw, you're so adorable!"

"Seriously, you're freaking me out." He retorted, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Right." She said, "Class is in 10. See ya, brother." She said, imitating—once again—the prep kids in the movie—which involved, old English people, cowboys, vampires, and guns—she found confusing.

"Okay, Helga." He replied.

"Who the hell is Helga?!" Veronica asked, but didn't need a reply—something else had caught her attention...Or was it a someone?

_It was Logan._

"So, how are you and Caitlin?" She asked, sitting on one of the tables, beside Logan, making sure there was enough distance.

"I broke up with her and now I am free of that..." He meant to say slut, but he never got used to calling girls that. Only Veronica, he shook is head discreetly. He was mean to her, and maybe he'll stay mean to her. He didn't know.

"Oh. Alright. Wallace is back. And somehow big bro and I are okay. So I guess everything is getting normal..." _But I can't help the unsettling feeling that something's going to mess up soon._

"That's good. All I have to do is anticipate the next accident or whatever that's going to happen. You seem to attract trouble."

"And you seem to attract mindless sluts." She snapped.

"I attracted you, didn't I? So tell me, which part are you? the mindless? Or the slut? Or possibly even both?" He said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Who said I was attracted to you? The last time I checked, it happened to be _you_ who kissed _me._" Veronica hissed, getting off the table and heading towards class. "Jackass." She muttered, finding herself a seat on the back of the classroom, by the window, purposely pissing Logan off—that was his favorite seat, and she took it. She smiled triumphly to herself. _Today is going to be a good day._ She thought deviously. _Today is going to be a good day._

"Hmm? Still here, then? I expected you to run home to daddy." Veronica said harshly at Logan who tensed, he had a disagreement with his father the other day, which led to belts... and other things. He felt a sharp pain on his arm, to find out that the wall brushed against his bruise.

"Hmm? Still alive, then? I expected you to be at the emergency room 10 minutes ago" Logan retorted.

"_That_ can be arranged." She mumbled incoherently, not removing her gaze from the board.

"What was that?" Logan asked, now taking a seat beside her.

"And _I _was the mindless one." Veronica said, smiling slyly.

"Very funny, Mars, very funny."

Veronica smiled to herself. She didn't mind those days where they would annoy each other to death. She wasn't so comfortable when they were getting along. What _had_ happened, anyway? What were they? Perhaps somewhere in between...what? They were enemies, who just happened to kiss and spend more time with each other, perhaps they were on the 'friends' stage.

"Hey, Logan?" Veronica started.

"Yeah?"

"What are we? Are we friends? Dating? What?"

---

**Logan's point of view. (a few days ago)**

I just kissed Veronica Mars.

I just _kissed_ Veronica Mars!

I'm still at shock. As I sit in my XTerra, praying to God that Veronica wouldn't appear out of no where and ask me what _made_ me do that... 'cause frankly, I don't know, either.

Maybe it was because of how shocked I was at the note she left me—she was _sorry._ And you rarely get a sorry from her. And it was her kindness. It was I who just wanted her dead only days ago—and now I can't stop thinking about her... Oh the irony.

It's just that, I think I like her. There's something about her that forgave me for what I have done to her—hey, if my dad was as nice as hers, I'd stick up for him, too.

And there was this something about Veronica's paternity. I felt bad for her—but then I would do anything to be brother's with Duncan, so I can finally pack my bags and leave Aaron alone. But we all know that it would never happen.

I feel like I'm floating. I just _kissed_ one of the prettiest girls in school!—wait, what is _wrong_ with me? I'm seventeen. And only fourteen-year-olds feel like this, or get kissed like this. But it doesn't matter. I've always envied the kids on the movies. They always had a friend they would talk to after all _this_ happens. But then, all I have is Dick—who hates her to no end, and Duncan—her brother/ex-boyfriend who happened to file a law suit for fun against her—talk to one of 'em and I'll be dead for sure.

But, I kissed her. I _kissed_ her! I just can't get enough of that phrase ringing and ringing and ringing in my head.

I think I'm falling for her—bad.

I'm not blind, I knew that she was pretty since the day I met her, and she was _cute_, even in her muddy soccer uniform.

I sit on my bed tiredly, and put my head into my hands.

Did she like it? Does she like me? Oh God, I just ruined a friendship—which was already ruined a year ago—beyond repair, again. The look on her face was memorable, her eyebrows furrowed together, the lines on her forehead showing slightly—from all that worrying, I suppose—her hair in a messy ponytail, and her bangs falling perfectly on her forehead. She was wearing her ratty band t-shirt she looked so good in, her shorts and her breath was like peppermint, it was cool against my warm skin, making me shiver. But the thing is, I haven't actually been with her in a year. So I wouldn't know if she was disappointed or not—she's a completely different Veronica.

Anyway, as I sit on my head staring blankly into space, my phone rings. I didn't pick it up, making it turn to voicemail.

"Hey Logan, it's Caitlin. I have to cancel our date on Saturday. Okay? Bye."

I didn't mind her, I was just focused on Veronica... I just, oh I don't know. I just kissed her. I just kissed other girls, too. But not like this. Not at _all_ like this.

I still remember the time that I heard that she got raped. Won't she _ever_ keep her nose out of trouble? Then she went to the Fitzpatricks. I _had_ to point a gun. It's like... fate, sometimes. I could sense when she's in danger. And when she's not. I think we're on the dating stage. Yeah—I think we are. But Dick and Duncan wouldn't...why do I care anyway? I can do what I want.

Duncan was mean to her, though. But I guess she deserved it. It was all happening too fast. She appeared on my lawn one day, bleeding. Then I brought her to the hospital. Then I received a call from Duncan, thinking that Veronica was the one who assaulted his mom. Oh I don't know—I just kissed her.

I just can't get enough of saying, "I kissed her."

It felt right, though. Everything freezing at some point. The world disappearing... everything seemed to be right.

But then, there's Caitlin. I know that she's been cheating on me—thanks to Veronica. She ruined my dating life with Caitlin, yet I kissed her. But wait—she didn't ruin it, she lied to me. She didn't want me to know...Well, this sucks. Too much thinking about a girl is bad, Logan.

Well, I think it is.

---

"Well? What do you think we are?" Veronica persisted, snapping Logan out of his thoughts.

The bell's ringing echoed throughout the halls of Neptune High, making Logan jump out of his seat and rush to his next class before a certain girl would ask him again. He didn't know what to answer.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. _What is with everyone today?_

---

"Leave me alone, Caitlin." Logan grumbled. As his ex-girlfriend sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." She lied, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Leave me alone—right now." He threatened.

"Why? Don't you like me?"

"No. Besides..." he began with difficulty, "There's another girl I'm dating."

"Who?" She asked, surprised.

"Veronica Mars." He lied.

---

"You told her that we're dating?!" Veronica shouted at him.

"Well... yes." Logan said sheepishly. "She won't leave me alone."

"Guess what." Veronica said dully, gesturing towards her friends, Mac and Wallace. "_They_ won't leave me alone either! But I don't go 'I'm dating Logan Echolls' to make them go away." As if on cue, her two bestfriends were approaching her.

"Sometimes, they work. But—" Veronica cut him off with her lips to his, and her arms flew around his neck, then his hands automatically finding safety on her waist. The crowd started to stare in bewilderment. He shot a meaningful look at her once they were done.

"We're dating, right?" She said sheepishly, caught up in her own actions.

And yes, Wallace and Mac _did_ go away—Logan was right. Veronica smiled to herself, triumphant.

**A/N: just a fluffly LoVe chapter. Oh no! It's about to end TT just a few chapters left. And yes—a very, very short chapter. Sorry, I was on a big writers block thing.**


End file.
